In the manufacture of products such as dinner napkins, individual stacks of napkins are inserted into cartons which are then closed and sealed. The cartons of napkins are then boxed and shipped to customers. During this cartoning process, each stack of napkins to be cartoned is manually transferred from a folder discharge chute into a cartoner "bucket". The bucket then moves to a station where the stack of napkins is transferred mechanically into an open carton, usually by a ram which enters one end of the bucket and pushes the stack out the other end. The design of the bucket is such that the stack of napkins is snugly held in place so that it is properly oriented for transfer into the carton. Because the bucket is designed to hold the stack of napkins in this manner, there is little or no room for the operators' hand when placing the napkin stack into the bucket. This can cause the operator to sometimes improperly place the napkin stack within the bucket or possibly scrape some knuckles during the course of a shift.